In the prior art, a centrifugal pendulum is provided in the form of a flywheel and a plurality of pendulum masses, the pendulum masses being movably suspended in such a way that they absorb the vibrations that occur in a special resonance range. For this purpose, a flywheel has previously been used to which the plurality of pendulum masses were attached laterally, e.g., with the aid of rivets. On conventional friction clutches for motor vehicles, the individual pendulum masses are approximately 3 mm deep, as is the corresponding flywheel, so that with the gaps provided for unrestricted mobility the total depth adds up to approximately 10 mm. A system of this type has disadvantages in particular for friction clutches for small vehicles, because in small vehicles the components must have particularly small dimensions.